An Open Opportunity
by ClassicalTale
Summary: Billy had nothing planned for this Valentine's Day, but receives an unexpected visit from a certain blond alien who asks that he meet him for something special. (Wiccan/Hulkling. Rated M for sexual content.)


**An Open Opportunity**

 **Summary:** Between being in high school and being a superhero, Billy Kaplan had at all not expected for his boyfriend, Theodore Altman, to give him the sexual attention he ever-so needed. (Valentine's Day special.)

 **Author's Note: Male x male smut of my most favorite pairing of all Marvel comics, alongside Wolverine and Jean Grey. I might write a fic about them as well, which would be a new start since all I write is male x male stories. Also, I own nothing. Other than that, it has been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for not being as active as I would like to be. I've been swamped with school to even get my stories, and this website, some notice. However, I promise to try and upload whenever I can.**

* * *

Tonight was supposed to be a dull night. Nothing special. Nothing extravagant. No evil villains that needed their wicked deeds of world destruction or domination to be thwarted. Just a simple passing of time. At least for Billy Kaplan, also known as the magical superhero, Wiccan. Following another rigorous training session, the mutant sorcerer wanted nothing more than to just lay on his bed, especially after he finished studying, in nothing more than his Spider-Man boxers, and chill. Today had been a long day anyway. Between two exams he had to take for two of his classes at school and undergoing yet another training exercise that was meant to build trust and fortitude, Billy had hoped that a reasonable relaxation for the night would fix all of that. In fact, it was supposed to. However, all it took to rile up his peaceful night was when the first message from the ever-so handsome and charming alien, Theodore Altman, came through. Not even within a few seconds and the first that Teddy had sent Billy was a picture of his penis. It was no surprise that Billy and Teddy often sent pictures of each other, but they were usually more sophisticated- in a mild sense- than this. Usually just half-naked photos or whenever Teddy stepped out of the shower and sent pictures of him with a towel covering his genitials. Billy was a little too shy to show the alien anything exposing. The most extreme he had done with sexting was sending Teddy a picture of him in his blue and black polka dot boxer briefs, back to the mirror so that Teddy could see his rear underneath those boxers... and he accidentally sent that one to Kate Bishop. Billy quickly recalled the time he had to explain it to a confused, yet slightly amused, Kate.

Shaking his head to clear that train of thought, he resumed to the situation at hand: Teddy's dick appearing in his messages. This had to be the most extreme thing that the other half of the pair had ever done... and he was hard as a rock. In truth, Billy had to catch his breath the moment he saw it. He didn't know whether to be in shock or just be in awe over the picture. This was the first time that Teddy had ever gone to such lengths. In fact, it prompted the mutant to text him back, asking why he sent that picture until a follow up text came from Teddy, forcing Billy to sit upright.

 _"Hey. I'm horny. How about you?"_ Was what Teddy texted.

Billy was unsure as to how he should respond to that. Sure, they have sexted each other multiple times, even going to the lengths of having sexual phone conversations. That was the best they could do given that they lived miles away from each other and could not seek any intimate quality time among the Young Avengers. If they had that privilege, God knows they wouldn't need to be having phone sex. However, it was pretty clear that Teddy in particular was feeling very sexually depraved. The only time they had managed to have an intercourse was in the Tower's restrooms. Of course, given that was the first time _any_ of them had sex, the experience for Billy was not as pleasant as many porn videos made it out to be. Billy had to hide the pain from his parents and little brothers just to avoid the suspicion that he had lost his virginity. Still, it didn't help that for almost two days, his asshole hurt. The memory of it was enough to make him wince in pain.

However, now was the matter of answering back to Teddy. While he had simply planned to just relax for the night, Teddy's abrupt message left Billy feeling... aroused. As said before, this was the first time that Teddy had ever sent Billy a dick picture. Sure, they had sex before, but none of them had the cajones to pull off a nude photo, let alone a dick picture. So Billy really had to think on how he should answer that. It really shouldn't have been much trouble in finding an answer, but the picture left Billy in a fumbled state of mind. How was he supposed to respond? What if his reply was too bland? What if he seemed desperate? However, his fingers had already went to typing.

 _"Maybe..."_ Billy mentally cursed himself.

Of all replies that he could've left, why did he have to choose "maybe"? It seemed so cliche of an answer to Billy and he had no doubt that Teddy was either laughing his ass off over such a used-up remark or insulting his choice of remarks. Thankfully, the next text was proved him wrong.

 _"Well, I want to see you again. Kiss you, touch you, love you, run my hands over your body as I lick you from your head to your toes..."_ Was the next thing that Teddy texted and if anything, it got Billy hot. So hot in fact that Billy was unsure just when he put his hands in his pants.

 _"Same here."_ Billy texted again.

The next picture that came was one that was a little more... sexual. Billy could not have mentally prepared himself for what came next.

With no clothes, or any other kind of covering to hide his gorgeous body, Teddy took a front picture of him standing in front of a mirror, turned to his side, with his penis fully erect and the side of his rear showing. Billy observed the photo and learned that Teddy was not in his bedroom, nor was he inside the Avengers Tower. It was definitely a hotel room and one that Billy could not recognize. Still, the overall sight of his lover standing nude in front of the mirror, with his hand placed at the back of his head and his eye glancing towards the phone with a sexual expression on his face... Billy's heart, and groin, could not take it. It was 50 degrees outside and Billy was fairly certain that the heater was toned down because of how hot it was getting in the house, yet the mutant's temperature was rising.

 _"I want you to touch my body as I am feeling you from the inside. Even play with my ass as I know you enjoy doing it."_

Teddy didn't have much ass. In fact, he was as flat as a pancake. But the sight of Teddy in any tight jeans made it hard to not adore the work of art. Teddy was a sexy man all around; that Billy was proud to admit. However, looking at him now...

 _"Uh... Ted... What is with the nude pics?"_ Billy texted back.

As much as he was enjoying the show- which was a little too much as he stopped himself from stroking his friend between his legs- he was a mess right now. He only wanted a night of relaxation before he went to sleep, but his beautiful boyfriend had begun interrupting those plans. He wondered what was going through his mind to send him these nudes, although he had already guessed that Teddy was feeling horny. Probably hornier than usual. It has been some time since the two had sex, but this was a little unusual for Teddy.

 _"Come find out why. I'm at the Crowne Plaza on 154 Buille St. Also, bring those zebra boxers. You always wore weird underwear. I'll be in the shower."_ At the end was a winky face and another nude of Teddy in the shower, with water already rushing over him.

Right now, Billy was in a mental mess. It was very clear that Teddy was nearby as Billy recognized that street address, meaning that Teddy must've traveled to Billy for some fun and it was plain as day as to what _type_ of fun that Teddy was looking for. It was the same type of fun that made Billy wince each time he sat down. No doubt there was some fun in the experience and he had heard of rumors that the second time as a bottom is less painful. Still, it was kind of too fast. They may have been dating for a long time, but Billy wasn't all in a rush for sex, especially for a second time. However, he found himself questioning that logic. He looked down at his friend to see it pointed up and ready to fire. He looked back at the nudes and licked his lips in admiration for the alien's physique.

"Damn it. What should I do?" He whispered to himself. He was certain that everyone else was asleep, so it was wise to not wake them up.

He looked back at his phone to the exact text that Teddy sent him; those exact words just teasing him menacingly. Billy quickly learned that anything pertaining to Teddy in any means intimate was practically hard to resist. It was easy to resist him as a teammate whenever they were on missions or trying to save the world, but outside the role of a hero and into a civilian, Theodore Altman proved to be damn near irresistable. To make it worse, Teddy had just sent another picture of himself, except this time, there were no traces of nudity. The moment Billy looked at it, he felt his knees grow weak and his heart melt into a cauldron of goo.

 _"Please come. I need you babe."_ Was what Teddy sent with an attachment of him looking directly at the camera from a high angle, head titled to the right, and lips pouted like a child begging for sweets. Or in this case, Billy's sweets.

Billy hated whenever Teddy made this face because he knew that saying "no" to anything that he requested was out of the question. This was a look that he also used as Hulkling and it was a look that the other Young Avengers were familiar with. It got to a point where Speed would even get Hulkling to use the look for his own personal gain. The number of times that Teddy has used this tactic to get something out of Billy was more than the mutant was willing to admit. He had figured that Billy wanted to stay home and thought that sending this picture would cohearse him into visiting him. With Teddy's trump card laid, the mutant had to admit defeat. He hated that look just as much as he adored it. A sigh escaped his lips as he picked up his phone from the bed and texted back:

 _"What's your room number?"_

A few seconds later, Teddy texted back with a happy face emoji and "310". With that set in mind, Billy changed into his zebra underwear (he seriously wore some goofy underpants), grabbed a pair of jeans, a white tee-shirt, some black converse sneakers and a red hoodie, and opened the window, climbing out of it before placing an illusion spell should his parents wake up.

"Well, it's time I get some."

* * *

Reaching to Crowne Plaza was not hard, although Billy was a little skeptical about walking through the front desk. He was certain that the paparazzi might get a photo of him, especially considering what time it was and _who_ he was going to meet. Regardless, he had it planned out from the beginning. In an instant, he muttered the words "take me to Hulkling" and he was instantly teleported into a seemingly vacant room.

He looked around to find a familiar pair of clothes, along with a black shirt that Billy distinctly remember getting him for Valentine's Day on the bed, letting him know that he was present. With the sound of the shower running, Billy knew that Teddy was in the shower. He quickly undressed himself, leaving only his zebra patterned underwear on before turning the knob and entering into the bathroom.

Once he walked inside, he saw that Teddy had left the curtains wide open, hinting that he wanted the mutant to see him naked... and stroking himself. He gave his shorter lover a coy smile as the water ran over him, wetting his hair and his earrings.

 _"I swear he just loves wearing those earrings, huh?"_ Billy mentally thought to himself.

After a period of twenty seconds, Teddy had finally broke the silence.

"I knew the old 'puppy face' trick would work." Teddy stated.

Billy shrugged as he walked closer to his alien lover.

"Yeah. I admit that it won me over, although you could've told me about this little get-together of yours earlier." Billy commented.

Teddy had stopped stroking and stepped out of the shower, walking towards Billy before stopping in front of him, closing the distance between the two.

"It would've ruined the surprise. Besides, it was kind of a spur of the moment. I just so happened to be in the area and decided to text you for some fun."

The comment prompted Billy to place his hands on his hips, giving Teddy a coy impression with one raised eyebrow.

"Really? No love behind it? No roses and chocolate? I'm a little hurt, Ted. I thought you loved me."

"I do." Teddy said as he brought a hand to Billy's cheek. "But like I said, it was a spur of the moment. Sure I could've bought some roses and chocolate for you, but I'm willing to bet that you didn't do so either."

"Guilty." Billy said with a shrug, forcing Teddy to chuckle.

"Whatever am I going to do with you, beloved?" Teddy asked.

"Well, seeing that I had to walk all the way to this hotel in freezing weather, I can think of _one_ immediate option."

After that, Billy moved in for the kiss. Their lips instantly connected, forcing Teddy to shove his tongue into Billy's mouth. The heat of sexual tension had risen to new heights as their arms were wrapped around each other. They moaned as their hands caressed their flesh and their tongues battled for domination, which Teddy won. Teddy had always been physically stronger than Billy, but that was a piece of logic that he quickly accepted. He didn't mind Teddy showing more physical superiority over him because it actually turned him on.

Teddy picked Billy up from the ground and carried him into the shower with their lips refusing to part. They remained this way as the water ran over both of them and with Teddy's hands placed firmly on Billy's rear. He gave it a good squeeze and a smack, earning another moan from the mutant. They brought their bodies closer as Billy wrapped his slender legs around Ted's waist. Teddy proceeded to sit down, allowing Billy straddle his lap with their lips still touching. The alien used his hands for support while the mutant had his arms wrapped around him. This continued for some time until they decided to give each other some oxygen. Billy proceeded to remove himself from Teddy's lap, moving all the way down to the very special place that Teddy housed between his legs. Billy firmly grasped the cock in his hands and licked the tip with his tongue before consuming the entire thing into his mouth.

Seeing that Teddy had gotten used to it, Billy wasted no time in bobbing his head up and down while sucking on the long and thick shaft. Teddy closed his eyes in pleasure as he was getting sucked. He could feel Billy's moist tongue licking on his shift, the very heat of his mouth engulfing him, and the subtlety of his teeth touching the skin of it. He loved how Billy gave head. Billy was subtle, but precise. He knew how to control the urge of sinking his teeth into it, but also where to lick and suck. Aside from personality aspects, he enjoyed that sexual trait about him. He also enjoyed how good he was at properly eating his ass.

Billy had tapped Teddy's thigh to tell him to lay down and raise his legs. Billy pushed the alien's legs back enough so that he could hold them, giving the mutant an easier time in licking the rim. Unlike Teddy, who usually stuck his tongue into Billy's hole, Billy was more subtle. It honestly still grossed him out that he was eating Teddy's ass, but he had found a way to mediate that. Rather than sticking his tongue into Teddy's hole, he simply licked around and on the hole, which Teddy enjoyed nonetheless. Of course, Teddy's asshole was always kept clean, but Billy had his precautions. Billy proceeded to give it a few kisses before he continued licking.

"God, Billy, that feels so fucking good!" Teddy exclaimed.

Billy grinned before resuming to business, enjoying the moans that Teddy was giving. Billy proceeded to dig into his underwear and stroke himself. Giving Teddy's ass a good smack, he gave it a few more licks before stopping at Teddy's gesture. The two got back up and Teddy wasted no time in pulling Billy towards him and ravishing his lips with his own while digging his hands into his underwear, getting a good feel of Billy's rear. Afterwards, their lips parted and Teddy reached over to turn off the water and grabbed a towel that he had hanging on the shower rink. It was white in color and seemed clean. He looked back at Billy and glanced at his underwear.

"Underwear: off, now." Teddy commanded.

Billy did as ordered and tossed his wet underwear onto the floor. Ted proceeded to dry himself off before giving the towel to Billy so that he could do the same. After they had finished, Teddy tossed the towel on the floor and pulled Billy in once more, connecting their lips in yet another fiery hot kiss.

* * *

Bent over on the bed, Billy opened his mouth for a silent moan as he felt Teddy's tongue pierce into his asshole, much to his pleasure. Teddy was an expert at rimjobs it seemed and Billy was ever-so pleased to have a professional like him. The way he sucked, kissed, and licked his hole was enough to drive the boy mad. Teddy laid both hands on Billy's rear, stopping for a moment to ask Billy to shake his butt. He did so, which Teddy admired. In the department of booty, that was the only area where Billy had Teddy beat. It was no secret that Ted was flat, but Billy had some junk in his trunk. Maybe not as big as typically portrayed by certain celebrities, but he was reasonably stacked in that area.

Teddy began shaking his head to the movement of Billy's butt while giving it a few good smacks and squeezes before sticking a finger into it. Billy moaned as he felt his lover's finger enter inside of him, digging his nails deep into the sheets of the bed. This carried on for a reasonable amount of time.

* * *

They held each other close as Billy allowed Teddy to carefully insert his cock into his rear. Once it was inside, the two wasted no time in getting to action. Teddy was hovering over Billy and placed each hand between his head, gazing down at his lover. In fact, Teddy did not even pace himself. Once he was inside, he immediately started to thrust hard into his lover.

In truth, missionary style had always been Teddy's favorite position. He pounded deep into Billy at a rapid pace, earning moans from the mutant all the while. Sweat began to build up in their skin and Teddy lowered himself to Billy, allowing their skins to touch each other. The feel of Teddy's stomach on his own always riled the mutant up. He moaned out loud while Teddy growled in delight. The alien wrapped his arms around Billy and Billy wrapped his legs around Teddy's waist. The alien dug his teeth into Billy's neck, sucking the flesh viciously. This caused Billy to grab a hold of Teddy's blond hair and to tighten his hold on him. He released his lips from Billy's neck and proceeded to viciously kiss the mutant all the while pounding him senselessly.

"Oh fuck... Billy... I'm going to cum!" Teddy exclaimed.

In a moment's notice, Teddy pulled out his dick from inside Billy and jerked off the rest of the climax onto Billy's stomach. Deep, heavy pants followed soon after and Teddy fell on top of Billy, causing the shorter male to wrap his arms around him. Both full of sweat from sex, they looked at each other and crashed their lips into each other, meaning it was time for Billy to reach his climax. It was a preference of Billy's. He never liked jacking off while he was being fucked by Teddy because the alien always managed to hit that one spot inside of him. Of course, still being new to having sex, Teddy was still inclined to reaching his climax a little too soon. It never bothered Billy as much as it would bother someone else, but Teddy vowed to work on it. Still, whenever it came for Billy to reach his climax, Teddy assisted by jacking off his lover and kissing him passionately, which he was already doing.

Teddy pumped Billy hard and he could feel the mutant coming close with each pant in between their kiss. Eventually, Billy reached his climax and his orgasm splashed on Teddy's hand. The two gave each other another kiss before Teddy got up and walked over to the bathroom, returning back with a towel and what appeared to be flowers and chocolate and a quirky smile on his face. As he approached Billy and proceeded to wipe him off, the mutant gave Teddy a playful punch to his shoulder.

"I thought you said you didn't buy me any flowers and chocolate?" Billy asked.

"Hey! You assumed that I didn't bring you any!" Teddy stated.

"But you said that you didn't when I assumed!"

"Well, I still know that you didn't bring me anything!"

Billy then bursted into laughter. He knew Teddy was right because Billy did not bring him anything, especially since he did not expect for his boyfriend to drop by.

"Whatever." Billy said.

"Anyway, happy Valentine's day, my love. I hope we remain with each other for as long as time allows us to. I can't see myself being without you and I do not want to be without you. You are mine and I am yours and nothing will ever tear us apart. William Kaplan, I am more than honored to call you the love of my life." Teddy said as he leaned over to give Billy another kiss.

Billy sat upright soon after and grabbed the gifts from Teddy. Blush began to dust his cheeks as those words started to officially sink into him and looked at Teddy with a warm smile.

"Wow. I never took you as being poetic, Teddy. It was cheesy as hell... but I loved it and I love you too." Billy said as he put the gifts beside him.

Teddy leaned in and began to caress his boyfriend's cheek, gazing at him with deep heartfelt eyes.

"Hope you know that I told the hotel manager that I was having someone else stay with me for the night. I got the TV hooked to my PS3 and I got Destiny 2 with me."

Billy chuckled by that comment, earning a chuckle from Teddy.

"I had a feeling you wanted to spend the night. Anyway, as much as I liked to stay here with you, my parents don't know that I'm gone so-."

"Actually, I called and asked if it was okay if you spend the night with me."

Billy had to give Teddy a questionable look. He wasn't even sure if he knew his parents phone number, let alone ask that he spend the night with him.

"You're lying." Billy said.

"Try me." Teddy quipped.

Billy used a spell to get Teddy to speak the truth and quite naturally, or unlikely, Teddy revealed the truth. He did indeed call Billy's parents and asked him to spend the night with him, meaning that he was telling the truth. Billy sighed in defeat, knowing that the option to go back home would mean a very unhappy Teddy who would probably never let this go. It was Valentine's Day and all Teddy wanted to do was to spend time with the man he loved. In truth, Billy had been so swamped that he had forgot about Valentine's Day. He was surprised that Teddy remembered at all given that he had a tendency to forget what day it was.

Regardless, Billy chuckled and leaned in to give Teddy a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine. I'll stay." Billy said, earning a rewarding smile from Teddy.

"Nice! And who knows? Maybe we'll have some fun after this game." Teddy said in a low voice.

"Before we do that, start the game." Billy commanded.

And thus, Teddy turned on the television, hooked the console up, and placed the game inside the console. As they played the game, they talked the entire while, enjoying each other's company. Believe it or not, Billy was more than glad that Teddy had stopped to visit.

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **EDIT: I noticed some errors in my story and I had fixed them, namely the horizontal lines. It's been a while since I last wrote on this website and I had forgot about those lines. Now the story will be clearer for you to read.**


End file.
